


Серая гниль

by IRON_STORM



Category: No Guns Life (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Body Modification, Bromance, Cyberpunk, Drabble Collection, Hurt/Comfort, Mechaphilia, Other, Pre-Canon, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRON_STORM/pseuds/IRON_STORM
Relationships: Inui Juuzou|gunner
Kudos: 2





	1. Про облик

Когда война закончится – им вернут человеческий облик.

Даже психолога дадут. Может быть групповые тренинги. Научат нормально жить, если простым языком.

Тех, кто не знает ничего кроме голоса хэнза и грохота разрывных снарядов. Кого штабные терпят рядом только на коротком поводке, с разобранным оружием и фиксирующим ремнем на курке. Но лучше все-таки обездвиженных до базовых функций.

– Хорошая пушка, да? Дави посильнее, она под тебя прогнется.

И будет стрелять метко по всем врагам нашей родины. Трепеща от величия возложенной на них цели. Не нарушая правила – ведь это же человек? Солдат, как и на той стороне. Спасенный от смерти с подачки правительства.

С выбитой короткой инструкцией и техникой безопасности где-то возле серийного номера. За войну трижды обновляли.

– Знаешь, это звучит неплохо. – Сигарета тлеет в его зубах. – Вкусишь все блага. Женщины, развлечения. Что там тебе нравится?

– Да, неплохо.

Красивая ложь.


	2. Про хэнза

13 хорошо помнит.

Его хэнз – спокоен и собран. Он сидит возле оружейной единицы часами перед подключением, что-то долго муторно рассказывает. Очень тихо – эхо ангара совсем неразборчивое.

– Ты похож на меня.

На полевых испытаниях он не торопится. Говорит, что нельзя так сразу сработаться, но времени у них нет. Так что пусть этот «первый раз» будет одолжением. Для общего блага.

Цель достигается за рекордное время.

И втягиваться так легко – задача, еще одна задача. И решать – как попадать в десятку.

– Я так странно себя ощущаю от одной этой штуки, – он показывает на свою имплантированную руку. – Слабо представляю, что с тобой происходит.

– Какое тебе дело.

– Ты же теперь мой партнер.

13 лающе смеется. Звучит пошло и неоднозначно от того, кто с таким трепетом поправлял ему форму перед вылазкой.

– Моя рука – просто код. Ты меня можешь и не слушать.

Но всё больше кажется, что хочется слушать только его – не отребье из штаба, не вшитую программу. Просто слушать его монотонную речь вместо сводящей с ума тишины. Ту самую, которую он услышал первой и запомнил.

Что они – хэнз и оверэкстенд, стрелок и пушка – похожи.

– Как ты его легко обуздал, так держать.

Хэнз молчит. Он знает правила – теперь код в его руке унифицирован. Уникален. Один на двоих. Теперь в его руке и человек, и уничтожающий армии берсерк. Подчиненная оружейная единица.

– Ну что, с почином нас, – он устраивается рядом в фургоне. Достает из кармана пачку сигарет. Закуривает сам, предлагает. – Мне говорят, я так быстрее умру от рака, чем дождусь славного возвращения на гражданку. Не хочешь?

Убирает обратно.

Двигает вещмешок подальше, забираясь на сиденье с ногами. Он похож на того, кто и правда получает удовольствие от этой сигареты.

– Мне стоит отработать свой долг, – чуть тише говорит он. – Теперь мы будем один на один еще долго. Давай. Скажи. Что ты хочешь взамен?

Взамен. Поощряющего голоса программы и долбящего в голову того химического коктейля, которым его накачали под завязку. Лишь бы ластился к кормящей его руке. Лишь бы выполнял задачу.

13 сидит неподвижно. Не смотря на тряску по бездорожью.

– Можешь рассказать еще раз: почему мы похожи.

– Конечно.

13 хочется стать продолжением его руки.


	3. Про имя

– Знаешь, как тебя зовут на языке моего деда? Пишем «13», а читаем «Джузо».

Для 13 номер – это имя. Тринадцать – спокойно. Тринадцатый – приказным тоном. Моя счастливая тринашка, как ты на своих двоих дошел – голосом личного инженера.

Ваша вспомогательная оружейная единица номер 13. Кого прикажете порвать, сэр?

У него нет прошлого имени, оно в секретных папках архива. У него нет настоящего имени, какого-нибудь человеческого. Или того, какое чаще дают домашним питомцам.

Снисходительно выдергивая из кучи морд. На первый взгляд одинаковых.

– Можно я буду называть тебя Джузо?

Не более чем установка.

– Да.

– Мне кажется, тебе не хватало имени.

Кажется. Цифра 13 въелась в его кожу слишком глубоко. Ее не смыть простым «мне кажется, так играть в напарников правильней». И в человека играть легче, ты же не свихнувшийся экстенд?

Только всё чаще танк оказывается ближе по духу, чем обычный солдат. Танк, у которого есть серийный номер. И наводчик – у которого есть имя. Наводчик, который дает танку имя и надеется, что оно убережет его. Наделит какой-то сверхъестественной силой.

Он имеет на это право.

– Надеюсь у тебя будет повод воспользоваться этим именем, Джузо.

13 отзовется на него. 


	4. Про оружие

Оружие требует ухода.

– Давай гляну. Ну что ты, дружище, – тянет за портупею.

Больше или меньше – зависит от модели. И от целей. И от предпочтений.

– Обслуживание не требуется.

Хэнз закуривает, на секунду словно теряя интерес, но вновь тащит вниз:

– Сядь.

13 беспрекословно опускается. Быстро, но почти бесшумно – замирает так.

Рядом с ним кладут инструменты.

А движения хэнза легки и педантичны: он делает это почти играюще, чуть ли не лучше инженера. Или только потому что это делает именно он. Разбирает, зачищает, смазывает, протирает.

– Люблю револьверы, – бормочет себе под нос он. – Совершенно неприхотливые.

13 прислушивается: как щелкает барабан. Чувствует, как тот кладет живую руку на его шею, проводит большим пальцем по позвонкам. С горячим дыханием на загривке и запахом его сигарет.

И это системное «правильно», клокочущее, несравнимое ни с чем другим. Долбящее в голову адреналином. Словно сейчас нужно будет убивать.

У него взгляд все тот же.

– Что-то не так?

Тот вздрагивает и тут же усмехается:

– Всё в порядке, – хлопает по плечу. – Никак не привыкну, что затылком ты тоже видишь.

Не так хорошо, но все же.

– Теперь я понимаю, почему ты так любишь свою сбрую, – он поднимает защитный чехол, распутывая все пряжки.

Стальные крепления звенят на коричневой коже основы. Под ней отполированный корпус ствола не заметен на солнце. И в песчаных бурях не так беспокойно.

Первый ремень хэнз застегивает стоя сзади. Второй – справа, придерживая за челюсть. Спереди – перед стволом – даже он маячить не рискует. По крайней мере сейчас.

– Ты уже остыл с боя, а грудная клетка ходуном ходит, – отпускает язычок ремня, кладет искусственную руку между лопаток. – Может быть это нормально? – тушит сигарету ботинком. – Нам не говорили.

Напарник поправляет защитный чехол – на какие-то миллиметры. Но руки не убирает, поглаживает стык под челюстью, где гладкий металл переходит в шершавую обшивку. И вот он уже сидит перед 13, расслабленно потягиваясь.

– Теперь получше? – косится.

Система молчит.

– Я в норме.

Он же и есть неприхотливый револьвер.


	5. Про протокол

[Восстановление позвоночной конструкции: завершено]

Вздергивается. Хватает воздух – широко открытым ртом – и тут же откашливается. Скопившаяся кровь в глотке стоит комом, свистит на каждом вдохе.

[Состояние боя: не подтверждено]

– Дыши, 13, дыши. – Укол инъектора в руку. – Я рядом.

Сильно пахнет гарью. И вокруг – тихо, пусто. Он поворачивается, немного приподнимаясь, смотрит на своего хэнза.

– Все закончилось, – гундит тот с зажатой в зубах сигаретой. В тени шляпы не разобрать его взгляд. – Ты выполнил свою работу. Я штабу доложил.

Он сидит рядом за спиной, упершись на согнутые ноги. Вертит в руках пустой шприц. 13 слушает, как металл стучит об металл, снова расслабляя саднящую шею, неохотно, чуть отводя голову назад.

[Защитный протокол: завершен]

Вкус у крови на языке дрянной.

Такой же дрянной, как слетающие тормоза – одно нажатие на крючок.

– Меня подбили?

13 помнит преимущество. Что это была одна из простых миссий по захвату стратегического объекта – они зачищают, остальное не так важно. Иногда даже не важно, что ноги по колено в трупах. А впереди только больше и больше.

– Нет. Просто не повезло, – хэнз показывает наверх, на крышу разрушенного здания. – От выстрела обвал… Этого я не учел. Но ты сам выкарабкался.

– Значит, ты тоже был рядом. Позади, – голос всё еще свистит.

Мужчина ухмыляется, поправляя шляпу. Достает флягу, быстро откручивает крышку, перебираясь ближе. Он придерживает за челюсть, вливая немного в глотку, и переводит ладонь на горло. Осторожно разминает, пока не упирается пальцем в кадык.

– Давай. Ты это или проглотишь, или откашляешь, – давит сильнее.

Вдох – со свистом. Выдох – снова заходится кашлем, отплевываясь от сгустков. Перемещаясь в удобную позу и упираясь руками, приподнимается, почти садится. Изгибается.

Следующий вздох дается легче. Второй. Третий.

– Вот и славно, – тот хлопает его по морде.

Отдает флягу, и 13 постепенно начинает ощущать ее прохладу в руке. Затем напряжение. Затем боль. От плеча и до самих пальцев – спавшим ограничителем.

13 помнит выстрел, грохот. И что он делает как-то так: хватает за бок, прижимает-фиксирует под собой, как можно ближе. Где безопасней.

Хэнз на секунду замирает.

– О нет, приятель, второй раз за сегодня твои нежности – лишнее, – смеется.

Его тело приятно-теплое как и всегда. И он не сопротивляется, только успокаивающе гладит грудную клетку, шею, голову. Разве что не приговаривает: хороший экстенд, хороший, молодец. Закрепляющим поощрением за правильно исполненный трюк.

– Это лишь защитный протокол. Программа.

– Но эта программа часть тебя, – он смотрит снизу вверх, в его глазах что-то отдаленно напоминающее счастье, – напарник.


	6. Про цель

– Ничерта не видно.

Они на холме. В нескольких километрах ниже по склону – их цель.

Но ее даже 13 различить не может, только по приборам. Их окружает ночная темень с затянутым тучами небом и ливнем сплошной стеной. Муссонные дожди в пустыне.

Слишком много помех.

Экстенд вскидывает голову, пытается отряхнуться. Вода ручьем бежит по спине.

Шуршит ткань – хэнз натягивает капюшон плаща, закрывая ПНВ от воды. Снова сверяется с картой. Смотрит куда-то вперед, в непроглядную мглу с косой блестящей в зеленом свете прибора рябью.

В пустых окнах домов маячит тусклый свет.

Блестит молния.

– Так невозможно, – накрывая лизну ладонью бухтит напарник. – Как в болоте.

Гремит гром.

Хлюпает глина под ногами, налипшая комьями на одежду.

13 снова отряхивается, нагоняя за пару шагов. Кажется, хэнз тоже замечает огни – одним движением приказывает остановиться. Команды простые: приподнимает сжатую в кулак руку, медленно опускает ладонью вниз и отходит назад.

Приготовиться стрелять.

Наколенник скользит по грязи и «якорить» развернувшуюся гаубицу невозможно. 13 замирает, цепляясь всеми шпорами за грунт. Немного наклоняясь и наводясь на цель.

Со вздернутой черной клешни стрелка спадает рукав.

[Протокол ведения боя: запущен]

Он медлит.

– Черт, не закурить, – слова тихие, неразборчивые, только по губам прочитать. Хэнз поворачивается к 13, вместо глаз блестит линза прибора. – Ты думаешь это справедливо, так нападать?

Скорее закончить и просушиться – наверно это единственное, что звучало бы сейчас уместней.

– Цель захвачена, – голосом программы.

– Абстрагировался, значит. – Выдыхает. – Впрочем, будь у меня такая возможность, тоже бы не чурался.

Резко опускает руку.

Звучит выстрел.


	7. Про нашивки

Чирк.

Липучка поддается не с первого раза.

Серый крест Edelfäule осторожно откладывает в сторону.

Чирк.

– Может, найду у кого сигареты выменять, – задумчиво произносит хэнз.

Поверх кладет нашивку GSU. Тянется ко второму плечу.

13 щелкает барабаном на руке, наблюдая за его движениями.

– О, ты обо мне волнуешься?

Он знает, как расправляются со снайперами на базах. Потому что они играют не со смертью, а скорее в охотника и дичь. Убивают без риска для себя. Не жертвуют своей жизнью.

– Я слышал, на этой базе до сих пор нет оверэкстендов, – продолжает щелкать.

Чирк.

Больше снайперов они ненавидят «Благородную гнить». За то, что при зачистке косят всех: раненных, медиков, гражданских. За гнусные методы.

– Заберу провизию, детали задания и обратно. Не беспокойся.

Злые языки говорят одного из тринадцати операторов порешали.

– Я пойду с тобой.

– Зачем создавать конфликт, Джузо, – он собирает нашивки и прячет в подсумок. Заворачивает вниз петлицы на воротнике. – Они неплохие ребята. Да и… приказа остаться на базе не было. Хотя я бы принял душ. – Закуривает, зажимая сигарету в зубах и продолжая ковыряться в вещмешке. – Покой нам только снится.

– Они и без знаков отличия узнают.

– По коду? – хэнз постукивает по своему запястью, словно вспоминая. – Что я – штабс-ефрейтор? Наводчик-оператор? Наверху прекрасно понимают ситуацию и сами рекомендуют снимать нашивки. И я очень надеюсь, что у них были причины не оставлять нас на этой базе не только потому что генералы решили прогнать южный фронт в ритме галопа… Совсем забыл.

Чирк.

Сдергивает нашивку XIII с груди. Закидывает вещмешок через плечо, поднимаясь.

– Я мигом.

13 щелкает барабаном.

Нужно достать инъектор.


	8. Про контроль

Прихватывает за плечи. Одними пальцами скользит по ключицам, груди. Надавливает на мечевидный отросток. Прижимает ладони к ребрам. И снова вверх уже по спине.

Слишком близко.

От него не пахнет алкоголем. Он делает это четко и осознанно, как выполняет приказы.

Прижимается щекой к шее. Колет его привычная щетина.

– Ты только не цепеней, Джузо, – тихо бормочет. – Хорошо?

13 медленно выдыхает. Он и не цепенеет, он – не знает, как подступиться. Между ожогом и пулевым на спине. Ремнем протеза, проходящим подмышкой и расчерчивающим лопатки.

Накрывает рукой вспомогательный мозг, поглаживая основание шеи. И хэнз на это клюет. Чуть вздрагивает, подается. Под ладонью ощущается слабое гудение. Вторую кладет ниже поясницы. И, возможно, ниже дозволенного – уже поверх штанов.

– Так? – смотрит на хэнза. На его мокрый загривок.

– Так, – по голосу он сосредоточен. – Попробуем еще раз. Как только войдешь в боевой режим – смотри на меня и слушай. Именно меня, не то дерьмо, что творится у тебя в голове. Да?

Экстенд кивает.

– Молодец. – Кладет транквилизаторы ближе. Постукивает искусственной рукой по спине – что и без слов накрывает. – Начинай.

Щелкает позвоночник.

С секундной смертью.

[Протокол ведения боя: запущен]

И словно глушит все. До базового: изогнуться, хватануть больше воздуха как перед топящим погружением. С тяжестью нулевой конфигурации.

[Поиск цели]

И поддается установке, вытягивает шею, водит мордой. Крепко цепляется пальцами за поясницу, до сдернутых повязок и шипения хэнза. 13 напирает на него, почти поднимаясь.

Но целей нет.

[Запрос авторизации]

Хэнз отдергивает руку от спускового крючка, хватается за челюсть. Удерживает. Заставляет всеми своими рецепторами обратить внимание.

– …Джузо, слышишь? – снова дергает. – Зафиксируйся на мне.

Гладит по шее, по налитым кровью мышцам, часто сокращающейся грудной клетке. Что всё поле зрения сужается до него одного.

Программа обращает внимание. Как на раздражитель.

13 обращает. Как на приласкавшую руку.

И наклоняется к своему хэнзу, ожидая команды. Хорошей покорной пушкой. До мелкой дрожи на руках. Заправленный невыплеснутой энергией под завязку.

Сильнее сжимает, притягивает. Так, что липкая кожа касается груди. И это явное без датчиков сердцебиение напарника – колотящее до потряхивания. Но его лицо без страха и смятения. Его взгляд – цепкий, изучающий, холодный.

А тело горячее – на контрасте.

– Не веди себя как инструмент, – этот голос знает и экстенд, и программа. Спокойный, ровный. Значит, всё идет по плану. – Слышишь, Джузо?

13 поворачивает голову и медленно кивает. Немного распрямляется, насколько позволяет развертка. И число дыхательных движений доходит почти до нормы.

Почти.

Потому что поглаживания хэнза ему по-человечески приятны.

– А ты боялся меня поломать.

Он слышит его голос четко как никогда.


	9. Про транквилизаторы

– В инъекторе две дозы. Для стойкого эффекта вводите обе. При поломке иглы – повторить. При недостаточном результате – повторить. Снабжение по требованию.

Ему отдают контейнер.

– ВОЕ сам знает, что делать. Вы только следите за исполнением. Рекомендуем увеличивать дозировку при непосредственной близости войск союзников.

В этом контейнере двадцать ампул в металлической оболочке. По расчётам инженеров примерно на неделю. С фактической нагрузкой – ровно на три дня.

Большая часть лежит в вещмешке. Несколько в переднем кармане. Пара штук в его подсумке и у 13.

– Насколько я знаю, тебе тоже скоро придется пользоваться транквилизаторами.

– Мне пока своих хватает.

Чиркает спичка. Загорается огонек, выхватывая сигарету из сумрака и тут же затухая. Тлеющая точка перемещается туда-сюда.

– Тебе отрезать руку жаль не было? – спрашивает 13, повернув голову. – Если бы я не дался, это было бы напрасно.

Хэнз медленно затягивается.

Протезированная рука, в которой он сейчас держит сигарету, – единственное объединяющее их. Но не более чем локальная копия ядерного чемоданчика. По крайней мере, 13 хочет в это верить: что служить хэнзу только приказ.

– Потерять руку – не такая уж большая плата за шанс потягаться с вундерваффе, – тихо посмеивается. Дым клубится вокруг его рта. – Тем более мои шансы были велики.

Тактику на первых двенадцати объездили: когда помягче, когда погрубее. Дожимая подкреплением от программы и болью. На тех пушках, которые оказались непокорными для объявленных стрелков. Проявляли индивидуальность. Не выполняли прямые приказы. Были плохими солдатами.

– Мне просто интересно, – он наклоняется, немного потягиваясь, – ты такой из-за транквилизаторов. Или все-таки это твой настоящий характер.

На него падает тусклый свет из щелей забитого досками окна. Кирпичная стена греет спину, раскаленная о дневную жару. Ночью даже в полуразрушенных зданиях не так холодно.

– Хочешь проверить?

– Нет. – Смеется. – Мне жизнь дорога. Да и… слышал, крышу без препаратов оверэкстендам рвет знатно. Хотя ни разу не видел, поэтому и спрашиваю.

Хэнз смотрит внимательно, как на какой-то диковинный экспонат. Под его взглядом сидеть неуютно. Дотлевает отведенная в сторону сигарета. Впрочем, он имеет на это право – 13 хмыкает, сгибает-разгибает пальцы, поворачивая ладонями вверх. Припоминает.

– Это слабость с мелкой дрожью. Боль можно купировать. А ощущение, что ты на ногах стоять не можешь, остается. – Слышит вздох. – Ты разочарован в этих байках?

– Да. От штабных звучало в разы красочней, – последний раз затягивается и тушит сигарету, – как можно подержать денек без транквилизаторов, а потом готового на всё забрать. Значит, мои шансы и правда были близки к нулю, напарник.

– Бред.

Но в этом есть доля правды. Только синдром отмены ничего общего с буйством не имеет.

У напарника на лице добрая полуулыбка. Он сползает по стене и закидывает под голову сумку, откладывая шляпу в сторону.

– Я вздремну пару часиков, и мы выдвинемся. Хорошо? Ты тоже отдохни, здесь безопасно.

Хэнз недолго ворочается, бурча что-то несвязное себе под нос. И становится тихо.

До. Одури. Тихо.

Нервно сглотнув, 13 достает инъектор.


	10. Про инструмент

Этот подъем кажется вечным.

– Экипировка – хрень, – едко плюет хэнз. Подтягивается на руках, почти ползком забираясь на приступок. Его форму можно выжимать. – Такая местность для работы двенадцатой группы. Еще эта жара…

Он снимает флягу с разгрузочного пояса, стаскивает зубами перчатку. Быстро умывает лицо и шею – на деле размазывает пыль, теперь она разводами. Косится на 13.

– Не перегрелся еще, Джузо? Что смотришь?

13 отворачивается. На самом деле жарко, и ремень давит на пасть, что не открыть. Словно этот знойный воздух может хоть немного охладить систему.

– Я могу помочь, – задирает морду, там метров пятьдесят до обрыва, – немного осталось.

Так даже будет быстрее.

Сцепив зубы, хэнз вешает флягу на место. Без обыденного «нет», «я в состоянии сделать это сам», «это не твои проблемы». Все его слова про напарников и совместную работу сразу теряют смысл.

На упрямстве и карабкается.

Но даже этого упрямства не хватает на последний рывок. На самую малость – он останавливается у края, вцепившись в скалу. Упершись в нее лбом. Тяжело дышит. И выходит из оцепенения только дернутый за жилет.

– Отпусти меня.

13 затаскивает наверх одним рывком.

– Не волнуйся, ты легкий, – наклоняет голову.

Извернувшись, напарник хватается за руки:

– Отпусти. Меня. – Выдыхает. Злобно посматривает из-под шляпы. – Я солдат. Мне нужно быть готовым ко всему.

– Ну… ты сильный. Для солдата.

…Для человека, – хочет сказать 13. Опускает на землю подальше от обрыва.

Жарко. Даже тень не спасает и ее слишком мало в полуденном солнце. Ему жарко – экстенду пустыни с лучшей системой теплообмена. Хэнз должен давно лежать в нокауте и пускать вязкую слюну на песок. А он ходит, внятно говорит. Язвит.

– Дай расстегну, – мужчина садится рядом в тень, возится с ремнем чехла. – Так лучше.

Через два глубоких вдоха и правда внутри становится прохладней.

Хэнз снова умывается. На этот раз смывает пыль. И отглатывает воды.

– Будь тут противник, я бы не смог ничего сделать.

– Это моя забота.

Протез лежит мертвым грузом – вспомогательный мозг «плавится» не у него одного.

– Знаешь. Когда я попал на эту проклятую войну, я делал всё, чтобы выжить. Но когда увидел их – оверэкстендов военного образца – понял насколько проигрываю. По силе. По скорости рефлексов. По всему, над чем трудился, чтобы приспособиться. – Закуривает. На секунду примолкает. – Красивая зажигалка, да? Командующий подарил. Он был любителем окопного творчества.

Винтовочный патрон. Фитиль. Кремень. И спаянно на коленке. В руке из плоти и крови выглядит громоздко, неестественно, чуждо. Отторгшимся куском.

– И, когда тест на совместимость оказался положительным, я подумал, что это мой шанс занять своё место. О ВОЕ слухи уже множились как о настоящем гнилье. Но, впрочем, кому гнило, а нам всё мило. – Убирает зажигалку в карман. – Командующий говорил не соваться. Да только они попали в осаду и погибли.

– Какой смысл в этом? – 13 смотрит на тлеющую сигарету.

– М?

На лицо в тени шляпы.

– В том, что ты говоришь.

На его ухмылку.

– Мой отряд уничтожили. А я думал, что обуздаю чудо-оружие и буду выживать в этом аду лучше них. Только я ошибся. И всё, что мне говорили, оказалось брехней. – Хэнз кивает, будто сам себе. – Ведь вундерваффе такой же. Для спасения собственной шкуры готов прогнуться. Хороший солдат. Такой же инструмент, как и я.

Он закидывает вещмешок за спину, тяжело поднимаясь.

Им нужно занять позицию до заката.

– Разве это не занятно, напарник?


	11. Про письма

Он взволнован. Это видно: по его быстрым шагам, по его подведенному к животу протезу, по узкой полоске рта. По тому, как он открывает уже вскрытый до него конверт, как выуживает прочитанное до него письмо. Разворачивает. Жадно пробегается глазами по тексту.

13 заглядывает через плечо. Но тут же отстраняется, заметив взгляд хэнза.

– Она тебе здоровья пожелала, Джузо, – тот усмехается.

Ему это здоровье нужнее.

Он с уже обыденным быстрым щелчком закуривает, крутя письмо в пальцах. Делает это легко и непринужденно, будто часом ранее не держался за него обеими руками.

Для 13 бумага кажется слишком хлипкой, чтобы дойти до фронта.

– Она же не знает кто я.

– Конечно. И цензоры не должны знать, иначе всё, – выдыхает дым. – Она волнуется, что я один, потому что ушел из отряда. Вот и пишу, что не один.

На деле он пишет редко. Раз в пару месяцев – последние полгода зачастил. А ответ получает еще реже. Хэнз говорит – цензура. 13 верит – хлипкая бумага. Чего незаконного может написать девушка?

– Она хоть знает, что тебе руку отняли?

– Нет, зачем это?

– Приедешь – разочаруется.

Наверно хэнз пишет о чем-то бытовом. Вроде того ужасного сухпойка. Не менее ужасной погоды третью неделю. Что он мокрый и промерзший до костей.

Не пишет же, что попал под обстрел, что рана гноит, температура третий день. Что сверху давят, просят быстрее, четче, уверенней. «У тебя есть пушка, сам можешь отлежаться».

Что отряд погиб.

И что теперь его напарник – не_напарник, оружие, инструмент – упрямый приласканный револьвер.

– О чем ты ей пишешь?

Хэнз поджигает письмо, и оно медленно тлеет, зажатое в стальных пальцах.

– Что люблю ее. Что у меня всё хорошо, ведь у меня есть ты, а мы – хорошая команда. Скоро вернусь.

Кусочки золы падают на землю.

Он не хранит письма.


	12. Про руку

Чем тяжелее инструмент – тем лучше лежит в руке.

Тем проще с ним управляться, осознавая как на рефлексе, на что он способен. Он не только тяжел – он откалиброван, налажен, заряжен. Им лично. Он готов показать себя во всей смертоносной красе.

И одно касание будоражит кровь сильнее боя. Сильнее адреналина и отражающегося в глазах страха.

– Сегодня у нас много работы, Джузо.

Сегодня программа не будет молчать. Сегодня рука не оскудеет на разрушения.

Палец давит на крючок – программа давит протоколом боя. И перед оружием помеченные цели. А перед стрелком – проигравшие естественный отбор.

Он ненавидит ближний бой. Наблюдать, как бесшумно работает ВОЕ: солдаты кричат, стучат ногами, смеются с трелью винтовки, глядя на свою смерть, а смерть настигает тихо, отточено, с редкими щелчками расширений. В его личном оружии много секретов.

А неизвестность пугает похлеще грубых военных машин.

Он идет следом по трупам, привычно курит сигарету. Как в иллюзии, скрытой завихрениями дыма и бьющим в нос едким запахом. Нет, он идет по собственным страхам прошлого, укрощенным этой рукой с этим оружием.

Он видит в этих трупах свою молодость. Свой отряд. Все свои принципы. Как сам втаптывает их в грязь, а внутри ничего – пусто, не шевелится, не щемит. Всю жалость отдал в свое безжалостное оружие, всю свою боль – переложил на его механизм подавления.

Сочащимся едким плодом познания с гнилой сердцевиной. 13 принял его.

Он сеет хаос по своей воле. Он ведет свою страну к победе. Он заканчивает войну, в которой варился всю свою жизнь. И думал, что будет вариться до самого гроба.

Теперь не допустит.

Оседает пыль и стихают крики.

13 тащит к его ногам штабного. По форме сразу видно. Еще живого, дышащего, извивающегося в цепкой хватке. Он горд своим трофеем. Всегда приносит избранные цели с немым: Хочешь, освежую его при тебе. Тебе нравится. Я вижу. Слежу за твоими руками.

Требованием. Желанием. Чем-то глубинным и не похожим на его 13. Чем-то зеркальным ему самому.

Они разворотили этот муравейник.

И теперь он видит в военной единице не просто свое оружие, вложенное в руку. Не просто безумный, бездушный, безотказный предмет, не ощущающий боли от ран, не отличающий свою кровь от чужой. Он видит отражение себя.

Оно прекрасно.

Протокол завершается одним простым жестом. Отступать. Этого берем с собой.

– Не беспокойтесь, – тихо произносит хэнз, смотря сверху вниз, – он не причинит вам вреда. Пока я не скажу.

– Да пошел ты.

Еще один жест – раздавленная под пальцами кость. Пронзительный крик. Возня ботинками по пыли.

Хэнз видит частое дыхание 13, его вздрогнувшую от вопля голову. Но держит он всё так же крепко. Это больше не рвущий глотки вундерваффе, жаждущая крови программа, это его солдат и напарник. Его покладистый инструмент. Приятной тяжестью лежащий в руке.

Их похвалят за хорошего пленника.

– Мы друг друга поняли. Да?

Опасно не само оружие.

Опасна рука, которая его держит.


End file.
